


Forgiveness (is Divine)

by tisfan



Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blasphemy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: The Rider is a demon...but even demons need to be forgiven.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Forgiveness (is Divine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



One last swipe with the crop -- Robbie had been scourged, his shoulders were dripping with blood, stinging and sliced open. Robbie was weeping with both the agony and the humiliation of it. And he knew that he deserved it. Crying was a healing balm. He could cry. He was still human. His back would heal. The Rider would take care of that. And Daisy, his glorious angel, would take care of the rest of it.

Robbie dropped to his knees, easy and without any resistance. 

For months, the Ghost Rider had resisted everything that Robbie could do to try to control him. Rage and jealousy, pride and lust. The Ghost Rider, for being a servant of God, was not particularly god-like.

What happened when God bound the services of a demon, maybe.

“That’s good,” Daisy said. She was dressed in some sort of sexy nun costume that she’d pulled out of a Halloween shop and stitched up to fit her perfectly, each line clinging to her body. The crosses hid away her nipples and only the faintest shadow of her mons was visible behind the sheer fabric. Her hair was pulled up and tucked under the wimple, and she had a stylized scepter on one hand. 

The crucifix was real, and the Rider could feel it, burning with power.

“That’s  _ very  _ good,” Daisy said, and Robbie warmed. 

He knew what he was; he was a monster. But he was a monster in servitude to what was good and right. Justice and revenge were the flip sides of the coin that made up the Ghost Rider and his host. 

Daisy telling him that he was good, that he was kind, that he was generous and gentle. He  _ needed _ that. The demon that rode him also needed that.

Daisy lifted the edge of her habit, showing off her pretty pussy. “He who drinks of my blood and eats of my flesh, remains in me.”

“Amen,” Robbie said, and leaned forward. He would taste her, and then he would fuck her.

And they would both be forgiven.


End file.
